Mgt3k season 3 ep 3 Captain Gumball and the Quest
by Agent BM
Summary: Introducing the oc's of a friend of mine, be nice. Today's experiments include my fanfic Captain Gumball and the episode the Quest. As of September 10th, 2013, I hereby dedicate this episode in memoriam to Jevaf5's uncle, im so sorry for your loss Jevaf5
1. Meet Valley and Roger

**Mgt3k episode 3**

**the quest**

**i don't own tawog or the oc's, they belong to a friend named jevaf5**

After his failure with the wattersons twice, Dr Grant wandered through town trying to find new test subjects for his experiments, but since Everyone in this town knew them that was hard. He couldn't take them back since they thought he was dead, his mother lied to them so she could take the show. Dr G looked through the junkyard in south Elmore to scavenge parts for some experiments when he heard snoring. He turned behind an old car was a cat sleeping peacefully, a savannah cat

"Why hello little one" said Grant as he attempted to grab her. A claw touched him and behind him was a dinosaur, a deinonychus.

"Get away from her" said the dinosaur

the cat woke up

"Roger what's going on?" Asked the cat

"Nothing Valley, just about to escort someone out" said the Dino

"Im sorry to interrupt, my name is Dr Josh grant. I work for gizmonic institute"

"Never heard of it" said Roger

"Me neither" said Valley

"Before I go on, have you heard of a family called The Wattersons?"

"No, we don't get out of here much" said Valley

"Excellent, hey how would you 2 like a job for Money? All you have to do is something so easy" said Grant

"What kind of job, and if we do it will you never come back?" Asked Roger

"Of course, get in my car" said Grant

(Gizmonic, Deep 13)

"Welcome to deep 13" said Grant

"Hey dr g who's your friends?" asked a man in a chauffeur suit

"Just 2 people who volunteered for our you know what Jeff" said Grant

"Ah ok, hi I'm Tv's Jeff"

"Why do they call you that?" Asked Roger

"Long story, now just step in this room here" said Jeff

the 2 did and te door snapped shut

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Valley

"You're the subjects of my experiment to watch the worst cartoons ever made on the satellite of love 3. My last subjects the wattersons escaped me and since you've never heard of them, you're the perfect test subjects" said Grant

"Let us out" begged Valley

"Hang on sis" said Roger

"Good luck those doors are

Roger busted through the door and ran to the elevator with Valley

"Jeff, I thought you said those doors were vaccuum sealed" shouted Grant angrily

"Oops" said Jeff

"Get in the car, we need to get them before they escape town" said Grant


	2. Meet the Wattersons

After escaping Gizmonic, the 2 ran as fast they could. Valley got tired and rode on Roger's back. They made it to the suberbs and sneaked around so they wouldn't be seen

"We have to hide, but where?" Asked Roger

"Hey, what's that thing?" Asked Valley

over in someone's backyard was this round grayish building that looked like it was ripped off something. Roger peeked over the fence to see no one was in the backyard

"We'll hide in here until later, then we'll make a break back home" said Roger as he jumped over the fence and opened a door to the building. Inside it was dark

"I can't see a thing" said Roger

Valley found a light switch and turned the lights on. There was a row of seats, a big screen, and a projection booth in the back

"This looks like one of those movie theaters I've heard about, but who owns a movie theater in their backyard

the door opened and the 2 saw a blue cat in a white shirt

"Who are you and what're you doing in my theater?" Asked the cat

"We're hiding from Dr Josh grant at gizmonic" said Valley

"Dr grant, he's alive?" Asked the cat

"Tou know him?" Asked Roger

"Know him I used to work for him, he sent my family into space" said The cat

"Shot your family into space? What're you talking about?" Asked Valley

"Come with me" said the cat

The cat introduced herself as Nicole Watterson. She introduced them to her family. After explaining who they were they showed them an episode of their show.

"So you're the guys dr grant told us about" said Valley

"Yeah, we were trapped in space for half a year by him and his mother, but now we're celebrities. Don't worry, you can stay with us until you feel like you're ready to go. We were just about to watch one of our movies, wanna join in?" Asked Nicole

"Sure" said Valley

"Do you promise not to hurt her?" Asked Roger

"Promise" said the family

"Ok, but if you do I'll slash you all to pieces" said Roger

the 2 began to leave when gumball noticed something on their heads

"Hey, what're those barcodes for?" Asked Gumball

"oh those, oh those're nothing, nothing important" said Valley worried

"If you know too much about us, then we would have to leave you right now" said Roger

"Ok" said Darwin awkwardly

the doorbell rang, Nicole opened the door to see Dr g and Jeff

"Hello Nicole, look I'm looking for a dinosaur and a cat have you seen them?" Asked Grant

"no, and I thought you were dead" said Nicole angrily

"But I haven't even-

Nicole slammed the door


	3. Captain Gumball part 1

**Everyone gathered into the theater**

**"Wow these seats are so soft" said Valley**

**"Don't get used to it" said Roger**

an asteroid flew towards the screen

**"Space, the final frontier, this Is the voyage of starship enterprise" said Richard**

**"Why's the picture so blurry?" Asked Roger**

**"Put these glasses on its in 3d" said Nicole handing them 3d glasses**

"The cosmos, a universe of good and evil, where a small group struggles to bring freedom to the countless worlds of despair"

**"I have no idea what those words mean" said Richard**

"A ragtag band, led by the infamous, Captain Gumball"

a laser destroyed the asteroid as a ship flew towards a planet

**"So far so good" said Valley**

Inside the ship Rachael and Tobias, a 2 headed creature known as a geek was flying the ship

"This planet doesn't look so dangerous Rachael" said Tobias

**"That's what you say" said Roger**

"Is this Tobias?" Asked Rachael

"We'll see" said Tobias

"Hey Darwin, we're almost there" said Rachael

Darwin stepped out of his messy bunk

**"Wow this looks even messier than under Gumballs bed" said Anais**

"Oh boy, finally" said Darwin

Major Richard walked in

**"Cool, I'm a robot in this flick" said Richard**

"Don't get to close or you'll trip their intrusion alarm" said Richard

"Yeah don't blow it you guys" said Darwin

"Relax, we got it" said Tobias

The alarms on the ship went off

**"That doesn't sound like you got it" said Nicole**

"Intrusion alarm" said Rachael

"Battle alert" shouted the twins

"Don't panic, that's what got us into trouble the last time" said Richard

"Who shall we blame for this?" asked Rachael

**"We'll blame it on the sand people" said Gumball**

"It was Darwin's fault" said Tobias

**"What?" Asked Darwin shocked**

"Right it was Darwin's fault" said Rachael

Darwin got angry at that and spit a bunch of water at them

"Yuck, Darwin" said Tobias

**"I don't like being blamed" said Darwin**

"Quiet men, the captain's coming up" said Richard

Gumball came up to the bridge through an elevator in the floor with his flying sidekick, Fuzzball

**"Im the captain, cool" said Gumball**

**"Yeah, sure it is" said Valley**

"Good morning captain" said a smaller version of Richard

**"Good morning little buddy" said Valley**

"It seems we tripped their intrusion alarm sir" said Richard

"Yeah, Rachael and Tobias blew it" said Darwin

**"Just like last time" said Roger**

"We're going in" said Gumball

"Sir, this ship is in absolutely no condition to go into battle, I thought we'd begin by cleaning out Darwin's bunk" said Richard

Darwin was throwing trash out of his bunk

"Listen, the command considers us a bunch of losers, but we're going to do it right this time because we're the best. If not then we'll be kicked out of the corp" said Gumball

**"Those are some inspiring words Gumball" said Nicole**

**"Thank mom" said Gumball**

"We won't let you down this time sir" said Richard

**"I sure hope not" said Gumball**

"We're gonna do it right" said Tobias

"By the book" said Darwin

"Thanks guys" said Gumball


	4. Captain Gumball part 2

"Captain, there's something weird out there" said Rachael pointing to a ship in the distance

**"Thats not something weird, it's a space station" said Richard**

"A patrol ship?" asked Tobias

"I thought so, maybe we can outrun it. Everyone to your stations" said Gumball

Fuzzball flew up to a periscope wearing a headset, Darwin dived into his bunk,

**"Glad you're helping out" said Valley**

and the smaller version of major Richard connected himself to Richard's back

**"That's gotta hurt" said Anais**

The alien ship began firing at them

"We need to find the landing beacon" said Tobias

"Somebody get the map, where's the map?" asked Gumball

"Who's got the map?" asked Rachael

**"I have it" said Darwin**

"Fuzzball has it" said Tobias

"Major has it" said Fuzzball

"Darwin has it" said Major

"Darwin" shouted the crew

"I think I ate it" said Darwin feeling guilty

**"You are it?" Asked Anais**

**"I've done things I'm not proud of" said Darwin sadly**

"YOU ATE IT?" shouted the crew

"Captain Gumball, captain gumball?" asked a hologram

**"That sounds like principal brown" said Lex**

"It's commander brown" said Gumball

"Captain Gumball you are late reporting in, are you having trouble finding our landing beacon?" asked Brown

**"No no everythings good" said Roger**

"No sir, everything's fine" said Gumball

Something exploded outside the ship

"What was that?" asked brown

**"Just a laser" said Valley**

"Just a small thruster malfunction sir" said gumball

"CAPTAIN GUMBALL, are you engaged in combat AGAINST ORDERS?" shouted Brown

**"Im sorry it won't happen again" said Gumball**

Darwin threw an egg at the hologram, brown couldn't see

"What's happening? I can't see" said brown

**"Nothing sir" said Nicole**

The ship entered a trench on the trash covered planet

"We're going in" said Rachael

"Rachael the sail's not in" said Tobias

"Darwin, bring in the sail" said Gumball

"I can't reach it" said Darwin trying to reach a button

**"You can do it Darwin" said Nicole**

"Jump Darwin" said Major Richard

Darwin jumped as high as he could and pressed a button, the sail in the ship went in. the ship went through a tight spot and the patrol ship crashed. The ship crashed right into the landing beacon, but Gumball was knocked out and the ship lost power

"Captain Gumball, are you alright?" asked Richard shining a bright light in his face

**"move that light it's too bright" said Gumball**

"I'm fine" said Gumball

"I think we found the beacon" said Darwin

"We found it, we ran right into it" said Gumball

**"Yay" cheered Valley**

The ships power came back on

"Captain Gumball, what happened?" asked Brown

"Nothing's wrong sir, we found the beacon" said Gumball

"Good, although I'm a little surprised after the mess you made from your last mission, now take the map, locate penny the supreme leader, and give her the gift. You do have the map don't you?" asked Brown

**"About that" said Nicole**

**"Yeah we have it right in my pocket" said Richard**

"Of course sir" said Richard

"Everything's good" said Darwin

"We have it right here" said Tobias

"Then get going" shouted brown

The crew exited the ship and stepped on the planet that was filled with trash and metal

"We're never going to find the supreme leader without a map" said Rachael

**"We'll think of something" said Lex**

Darwin went towards a pile of garbage

"Darwin, what're you doing?" asked Gumball

"I'm disguising myself" said Darwin as he put on a metal basket and wires

"Darwin, look, put it back and lets go" said Gumball

**"But I need it" said Darwin**

Darwin finished putting on his disguise and Rachael and Tobias put on some trash

"Darwin don't be silly" said Gumball laughing lightly

"You gotta have a disguise" said Darwin

The group continued walking until Darwin sneezed loudly

"DARWIN" shouted the group

**"sorry" said Darwin**

The group was surrounded by guards

**"Uh oh" said Roger**

**"I have a bad feeling about this" said Gumball**

"We're dead" said Darwin


	5. Captain Gumball part 3

The guards took the group to a palace where hanging from some wires was Penny. She was very ugly

"Who is that?" asked Darwin

"That's Penny the supreme leader" said Richard

"TRESPASSERS, YOU INFECT MY WORLD WITH YOUR PRESENCE. Have the others made into, TRASH CANS" shouted Penny

"See you later trash cans" said Darwin before Richard stopped him from leaving

**"Oh no you're not going anywhere" said Lex**

"And for the cat, 100 years of torture in my deepest dungeon" said Penny

"Your highness, my companions and I accept our fate, but we have come to your planet uninvited" said Gumball

"So, we both admit to your, STUPIDITY, why have you come?" asked Penny

**"To say I love you" said Gumball**

"To bring a gift to someone as beautiful as you" said Gumball

"You think me Beautiful?" asked Penny

**"Even as an ugly witch you are" said Gumball**

**"Real smooth words Gumball" said Anais sarcastically**

"Very beautiful within, but without a key to unlock it, and that's my gift you" said Gumball

"So, LET ME SEE THIS GIFT" shouted Penny

**"Okay you don't have to yell" said Valley**

"Not only see your highness, but hear" said Gumball

Mini major turned into a piano and started to play music. Richard shot his leg in the air and it turned into a guitar, Fuzzball went over to it. Major turned into a drum set and pulled out a microphone for Rachael and tobias to sing into while they play him

**"This is so Retro" said Richard**

**"This was strangely normal back in the 80's" said Nicole**

Gumball took off his cape

"Darwin hurry up" said Gumball

**"Im coming" said Darwin**

Darwin tripped on gumball's cape and broke the keyboard

"Darwin" shouted Gumball

**"Im sorry" said Darwin**

"Send in my troops" shouted Penny

"Darwin, hurry up and fix it Darwin" said Gumball as the troops surrounded him

"Send him to my dungeon" shouted Penny

"Darwin" shouted the crew

"I fixed it" said Darwin

He played the keyboard and Gumball got his powers back. He turned the guards into dancers and they all danced. The crew played music while Gumball began to sing

**Everyone started to dance to the music**

We're on a mission  
In the everlasting light that shines

a revelation  
Of the truth in chapters of our minds

**"These words sound weird" said Roger**

So long, bad times  
We're gonna shake it up and break it up  
We're sharing light brighter than the sun  
Hello, good times  
We're here to simulate, eliminate  
An' congregate, illuminate

(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Gonna change the world, Hee  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Gonna change the world, Ooo

**"This song is amazing" said Lex**

**"Where have I heard this from?" Asked Richard**

**"Don't you remember disney?" Asked Nicole**

**"Oh yeah" said Richard**

So do surrender  
'Cause the power's deep inside my soul  
Sing it

(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Gonna change the world, Sing it  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Hee, Gonna change the world, Ooo


	6. Captain Gumball part 4

"My whip warriors" shouted Penny

2 soldiers with whips came out of the walls and snapped their whips at everyone. The dancers fled and Gumball was left to fight the warriors himself. He shot one with his powers but the warrior deflected it. Penny laughed and said "Destroy him"

**"This is the song, about the battle. Gumball has to fight for his life" sang Lex**

**"He tried to kill me with a bull whip, olay" sang the family**

**"What was that about?" Asked Roger**

**"It's something we do" said Nicole**

Gumball grabbed their whips and used his powers on them again, but they deflected the beam back at him. Gumball ran for the exit but the gate closed shut as the warriors approached him

"Gumball" said Fuzzball

**"Attack little kitty thing" said Valley**

He flew towards the warriors and tied the whips together. The warriors got tangled in their whips and Gumball changed them and the other people in the walls into his dancers.

**"Sing some more gumball" said Valley**

They did a few dance moves before they started singing again

(We Are Here To Change The World)  
We're gonna change the world, girl  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
My brothers my brother Na  
We're gonna change the world  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Hee, Deep down in my body,  
deep down in my soul, Baby  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Hee, We're gonna change the world, Ooo

Gumball used his powers on Penny the supreme leader and the planet started to change from a trash planet into a beautiful planet. Penny turned into a beautiful peanut with antlers

**"She's so pretty" said Gumball love struck **

"Thank you Captain Gumball for breaking the curse on me and my planet" said Penny before kissing him

**"All in a days work" said Nicole**

Everyone started dancing. Gumball and his crew danced out while Penny waved goodbye. Gumball sang one last song

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

**"I see that now" said Roger**

Fuzzball waved goodbye to everyone before leaving.

**"Goodbye little kitty butterfly thing" said Valley waving back**

"We're Takin' Over

We Have The Truth

This Is The Mission

To See It Through

Don't Point Your Finger

Not Dangerous

This Is Our Planet

You're one of us" sang Gumball

The crashed ship blasted off into space while Gumball finished up his song as the captain gumball logo flew on the screen

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

**Everyone clapped and cheered**

'And now our feature presentation'


	7. The quest pt 1

_[On the school bus on the way to school, Anais is trying to get her Daisy the Donkey doll back from being thrown around by Tobias and Carrie]_

**Anais**: Hey, give it back! Put it down! Daisy! Leave her alone!

**"Never she's mine" said Valley**

_[She turns around towards Gumball and Darwin]_

**Student**: Yeah, I got it!

**Student**: Come on, Tobias, over here!

**Anais**: Gumball, do something!

**Gumball**: Sorry. There's nothing I can do, sis. You broke childhood rule number four: _Never_ get a toy out on a school bus.

**Anais**: You were the one who brought her on board!

**"And I should care because?" Asked Roger**

**Gumball**: Oh. Well, let that be a lesson to all of us.

**"Real good Lessing Gumball" said Richard**

**Anais**: _[makes a puppy face]_ Oh, Gumball, please get Daisy back for me. That's what big brothers are supposed to do!

**"Aw I can't say no to that" said Valley**

**"I can almost" said Gumball**

Hm, I don't know. I'm not much of a fighter. I'm more of a...a...

**Darwin**: A coward?

**Gumball**: That's the word!

_[Anais starts crying]_

**"Poor little bunny" said Valley sadly**

**Gumball**: _[sighs]_ Okay, let me see what I can do.

_[Gumball walks towards Tobias, who is holding Daisy]_

**Student**: Give it here! Come on!

**T****obias**: Who wants it next?

**"I do" said Darwin**

**"Captain Gumball to the rescue" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: Hey, punks! Give me that donkey _or else_.

**"That's as tough as you can get from me" said Gumball**

**"Oh please I could rip your flesh off if I wanted to" said Roger**

**T****obias**: Or what?

**Gumball**: You do not wanna know.

**T****obias**: Really? _[holds Daisy outside a window]_ What if I do this?

**Gumball**: Then you'd unleash the full fury of my terrifying anger! Mountains will shake! Cities will crumble! The skies'll be ripped apart! And the meteor of my wrath will grind you to dust!

_[Tobias lets go of doll]_

**"That didn't work at all" said Nicole**

**T****obias**: Oops!

**Gumball**: Oh, man! I kinda hoped you'd buy the bluff.

_[Anais runs to the rear window and bangs on it repeatedly]_

**Anais**: Daisy! _No_! No, no, no!

**Gumball**: Relax, sis! It's only a toy!

**Anais**: _[in a deep, scary voice]_ _No, it's not_!

**"That was scary" said Richard**

**Gumball**: _[frightened]_ Okay! We'll get it back!

**Anais**: _Daisy_

_[The school bus speeds off and Leslie walks into the street to get the doll]_

**Le****slie**: Oh

_[Leslie picks up Daisy and walks away]_

**the wattersons get up as the movie turns off**

**"Where're you guys going? I'm pretty sure there's more here" said Valley**

**"Intermission time, we have some of Jeff's friends in the house and we're getting snacks you coming?" Asked Nicole**

**"Ok sure" said Roger**


	8. United servo academy men's chorus hymn

**before I begin, no harsh reviews, im not having a good day at this time. **

(Wattersons house)

A bunch of robota dressed in military uniforms were standing in front of the couch, these were Jeff's Buddy's from when he went to flight school

"As part of mystery Gumball theater, I'm proud to welcome the united servo academy men's chorus who will be singing the unites servo academy men's chorus hymn. They'll be lead by Jeff's friend Tom Servo" said Nicole

"Ready, let's begin" said Tom in a general uniform as he conducted the chorus

Chorus: Here's to the guys and gals who like to fly. Flying so high with some guy in the sky. Sky rockets in flight! Afternoon delight! Captain High at your service

Servo: Would you like to fly in my beautiful balloon? Take these broken wings and learn to fly me to the moon! Sail on silver bird. Have you ever heard that the bird is the word?

Chorus: in a big country, dreams stay with you. Come along with me Lucille in my Mary Oldsmobile. We are Kids for saving earth, we are fans of Colin Firth. Off we go to Yonder blue we really move our tails for yoouuuuuu

Servo: Cross the wide Missourrrrrrriii

the family and guests clapped

"Now that was the united servo academy men's chorus. Ladies and gentleman I hope you-

The chorus began to sing another song

"Hinky dinky hinky dinky parley vouz, hinkey dinkey hi key dinkey parley vouz"

"Hey what're you guys doing Jeff I thought you sai they were only doing one song" said Nicole

"They did" said Jeff

"Ladies and gentleman I'm sorry for the interruption I think it's a good time for a commercial. Now I want you guys out of my house" said Nicole angrily to the chorus


End file.
